


with tongues in our mouths

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann date, chat about kinks, and experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with tongues in our mouths

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope this came out well? I've never written rimming before and it's...really apparent, haha.

During dinner, on what Hermann has privately deemed their third date (mess hall lasagna and a bottle of white wine Newt bribed off Tendo, in Hermann’s quarters for privacy), Newt puts down his fork and says, “Are- are we gonna do sex?”

Hermann flushes and wipes his mouth with his napkin in a desperate attempt to delay responding. “I...well, I would quite like to. Though I never- not with a man.” He feels his face heat up. “But I have...done some research,” he admits.

A delighted grin briefly appears on Newt’s face before he turns nervous. “Okay, cool, it’s just- I’m a major sub.”

“I, ah, gathered as much. From our-” Hermann half-heartedly gestures to his head.

Newt nods. He’s _vibrating_ with nervous energy. “And I mean, it’s not, I don’t  _need_ you to, like, pin me down or, or tie me up, I don’t  _need_ that to have a good time-”

“I’d like to,” Hermann says. It’s so abrupt that it surprises the both of them. “If you wouldn’t mind too terribly. I...may have done some research in that area as well.”

Newt somehow manages to stumble while sitting still, and has to grab his plate and glass to stop them from falling off the table. “R-really? You’d actually do that?”

“Well, I suppose I’d have to see how I enjoy it in practice as well as in theory.” _Scheiße,_ his face is burning. “But the idea- it certainly appeals to me, and I- well, I wouldn’t wish to deny you something that brings you such pleasure.”

Newt stands quite suddenly and moves so he is standing behind Hermann, draping his arms over the other man’s shoulders in an attempt at a hug. “Dude. You are the _best_ boyfriend ever.”

Hermann snorts derisively, but he rests a hand on top of Newton’s. “I should think not. But I’ll allow the compliment.”

 

ooo

 

Hermann has studied the matter extensively, and as such, he feels rather confident when he knocks on Newt’s door two nights later. Not excessively confident- he’s never been blessed with an abundance of self-confidence, except when it comes to his calculations. But he knows he has enough knowledge that he can pleasure Newt in _some_ way.

Newt is wearing his regular clothes when he opens the door. Hermann’s not sure why he’s surprised- he wasn’t expecting some tacky leather outfit. In fact, Newt looks quite normal, rumpled and high-strung.

“Hi! Hermann! Great!” Newt stands on tiptoe and pecks his cheek, then ushers him into the room, shutting the door behind him. “So, I dunno what we wanna do, I can tell you all about- oh my god you have a bag.”

Hermann glances down at the plastic shopping bag he’s carrying. “Yes, well.” He coughs discreetly into his hand. “I _did_ say I’d done some research, and I believe I remember many of the things that you enjoy. Obviously, it is up to you what...activities we partake in tonight.”

Newt nods, shockingly quiet. “Could I, uh, see what you brought? I wanna check out my options.”

“Of course. Ah, here-” He hands over the bag and watches Newt take a seat on the bed as he scans the contents.

“ _Jesus,_ Hermann. You- you really _do_ remember all the...oh, god.” He can see Newt’s hand on the elegantly-crafted vibrator (bright pink, for all his memories of Newt using them heavily involve the color), which he drops back to the bottom of the bag as he continues to rummage. “Christ. I don’t- you don’t fuck around, do ya, Hermann?”

“N-no. I suppose I don’t.”

Newt pulls a bottle of lube (the cherry-flavored one, which Hermann had bought on a whim and immediately regretted) from the bag, as well as a pair of handcuffs with black leather padding. “Okay. This, uh, _may_ be a little much to ask for the first time, but just, just tell me if you don’t wanna do it and boom, we won’t, easy as that. Did rimming turn up in your, ah, research?”

“Rimming,” Hermann repeats, wracking his brain for the meaning of the word. “Anilingus? Yes, it did.”

“Well? How’d you, uh, feel about it?”

Hermann hesitates and tightens his grip on his cane. “Newton, I am very, very fond of you, but I do _not_ want your tongue near my- my _arsehole_.”

“ _My_ tongue near _your_ \- wait, so you don’t want me eating _you_ out, but-?” Newt silently points to himself, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermann flushes. “I...well, I have yet to see the appeal, but I have far fewer qualms about performing it on you than having it performed on myself.”

Newt gives him that look, like Hermann is the world’s most confusing puzzle and he’s trying to figure out where the pieces go. But he also looks quite enamored. “You are _so weird_. Not a bad thing! Just- I kinda figured that if you didn’t like it, you’d feel the opposite way around, dude. But anyway, yeah, I was- I was gonna ask you to rim me. While I’m handcuffed.”

Hermann pauses. It’s quite a lot less than he was expecting to do tonight, but also _entirely_ uncharted territory. “...All right. But Newton- do not expect much from me. This was never a skill I thought to acquire.”

Newt nods eagerly. “No, that’s fine, dude! Trust me- I once dated a guy who _sucked_ at it and it was still okay, and he wasn’t half as smart as you.”

“Newton, I hardly see what intelligence has to do with, with _this_.”

“Intuitiveness! Problem-solving! All that stuff, man, stuff you’re great at.” Newt starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Now, my safeword’s still _viscera,_ which is weird, I know-”

“Viscera. All right. How long would you like the scene to last?”

Newt blinks. “Oh. Not really something anyone...asked before. Uh- until we’re both done, I guess. Y’know, mutual orgasms, and then...boom, done.”

“All right. Shall we begin?”

“Yeah, dude, it’s what I’m gettin’ naked here for-”

“A definite yes, we are starting, and I am now acting as your Dom?”

Newt stares, then nods. “Yeah. Yes. Yes, you are now doing that.”

Hermann bats Newt’s hands away from his shirt buttons. “I will undress you,” he says. “When I am done, I will handcuff you, and you will lie facedown on the bed. Nod if you understand.”

Newt nods vigorously and drops his arms to his sides to let Hermann make short work of his clothing. He pulls them all off, snaps the handcuffs around Newt’s wrists (fairly simple in their structure- they come unclasped with the press of a button, which Newt could reach even bound if he was desperate), and steps back. Newt does not need a second order to lie down.

Hermann sheds his jacket and sweatervest, though he keeps his shirt on. He taps Newt’s legs with the bottom of his cane, and his thighs spread apart instantly, enough that Hermann can crouch quite comfortably between them, if he angles his bad leg just right.

Hermann runs the pad of his thumb along the line of Newt’s behind, and smiles a bit at how he shivers already. He pours a dollop of lubricant onto his hand and gently pulls Newt open, runs the tip of his finger around his hole. He spreads the lubricant over Newt’s hole, presses a finger in to loosen him. He hesitates for a moment before he drops his mouth to Newt’s behind.

Newt moans and shakes immediately, even though Hermann has hardly done anything. Hermann smirks before he licks a stripe up Newt.

“Hermann!” Newt whines, and his legs tense and curl and kick helplessly.

“Calm down, Newton,” Hermann whispers. He doesn’t think Newt can hear him, and besides, his hot breath against such sensitive skin only makes Newt whimper and squirm all the more. Hermann smiles and darts his tongue deeper into Newt.

It’s odd- he was expecting a rather foul taste, just barely tempered by the lubricant, but he can’t really taste anything besides soap and the salty tang of sweat. He wonders if Newt had cleaned himself extra thoroughly just for this occasion.

The thought is...strangely exciting.

With each new direction his tongue explores, Newt moans and moves more and more, even when Hermann forcefully presses his thighs to the mattress. Newt bucks his hips beneath Hermann’s mouth, rutting himself against the bed to get himself off. Hermann finds himself adoring the noises Newt makes, the little helpless whimpers and the big, loud groans. Seeing and hearing Newt like this arouses him, makes his cock firm with interest.

“Hermann, Hermann, I’m gonna come,” Newt says. “ _Hermann,_ you’re so good, I’m gonna- I’m- _fuck_ -”

Hermann pulls his mouth away from Newt and sits up. “Oh, lovely boy,” he murmurs, stroking Newt’s hips. “Sweet, lovely boy.” He undoes his belt and takes his cock out of his trousers. He only has to pump himself once, twice, three times before he comes in great spurts over Newt’s tattoo-covered back.

“Jesus,” Newt says, his voice muffled by the mattress. “Hermann, you are _good_ , who’d have thought? Besides me. I thought. But. Yeah. Geez.” He sounds exhausted, poor dear.

Hermann removes the handcuffs and presses soft kisses to Newt’s wrists. “I ought to get you into the shower, Newton. I’m afraid I’ve made quite a mess of you.”

“Aw, that’s okay, Hermann. You were really, _really_ good. I’m gonna...I might sleep now.”

Hermann rolls his eyes, but gently strokes Newt’s hair. “For a little while. But then I’m cleaning you off.”

“Fine, fine. Love you, Hermann.”

Hermann’s breath catches in his throat for a moment. “I...I love you too, Newton.”

Newt falls asleep with Hermann petting his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: HELLO YES PLEASE LOOK AT THIS LOVELY (NSFW) ART THE DIVINE SNEWTS DID FOR THIS FIC: http://snewts.tumblr.com/post/61450996578 LOOK LOOK I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL AAAAH


End file.
